


A Movie In The Morning

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Modern Era, Movie Night, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Lance asks Pidge out on a date to the movies. It goes about as well as you'd think. Plance. (Commissioned)





	A Movie In The Morning

‘You can see movies half off during Saturday mornings’. That was Lance’s approach in asking his friend Pidge out on a date the previous day. It wasn’t even flattering or overly dramatic. Lance just plainly asked Pidge at her locker after the school bell rang. Hell, Pidge needed to clarify that it was actually a ‘date’ when he offered the ticket. 

He replied with a charming smile and the notion of “It can be if you want it to.” She then accepted the offer while acting like it was no big deal. Mainly because, she wanted to be out of his sight before her cheeks started to blush.

But that was Friday. This was Saturday. Lance was at the Holt house bright and early to pick Pidge up for their little date. She was upstairs making sure her outfit looked good while Matt, her older brother answered the door.

“Lance!” he called inviting the man into a hug.

“Hey Matt!” Lance replied accepting the offer. 

They stood at the porch, both smiling pleasantly. Lance’s lightweight jacket had no wrinkles and his hair was as orderly as possible without it being freshly cut. He looked good. He was taking this date seriously enough.

“Is Pidge almost ready?” Lance asked. “She’s gonna love the movie.”

“Almost done!” a voice called from inside. “I can’t find my other shoe!” 

“K Pidgey!” Lance teased, projecting past Matt. 

“Hey Lance?” Matt alerted. 

“What’s sup?” 

The older brother draped an arm over the other teen’s neck. Matt had to look up just a bit to meet Lance eye to eye. But that didn’t really matter since it was just a friendly contact. 

“You two are seeing ‘Below The Time Line’ right?” Matt asked keeping his chipper attitude. 

Lance answered with a quick, “That’s right.” He continued with, “I heard it’s really good and I know Pidge is…really into…uh sci-fi.” The stammering in Lance’s speech was because a certain brunette was adding a little weight into his lean.

“Speaking of sci-fi, I and some of the tech club guys were looking into the schematics for a mini teleporter. We’re actually into the testing phase.” Matt’s tone didn’t change one bit. Even as he pulled Lance down into an actual headlock.

“Oh?” Lance was trying to act casual. Maybe Matt was just joking and didn’t realize how tight this hold was. “You Hunk & Allura right? Listen, can you loosen up a bit.” The additional synch was code for ‘no’. Lance even let a grunt.

Matt’s expression shifted from that of a good friend just messing around to a sterner, almost intimidating glare. 

“If you don’t want to end up teleported into the middle of the Nevada desert, your hands are going to remain above Katie’s waist line. Got it?”  
Lance couldn’t nod so he just gave a nervous thumbs up. 

Footsteps could be heard along the staircase and that was Matt’s que to let Lance go. 

“Okay! I’m ready.” Pidge came down wearing a casual dark green hoodie with a ‘Nasa’ patch on one arm and a ‘Nintendo’ patch on the other.

“Hey! You’re wearing it.” Lance said delightfully pointing to her left arm. 

“Well duh. Super Mario is awesome.” Pidge smiled. She took Lance’s hand on her way out the door, “Let’s go Sonic!” 

“Wouldn’t I be Peach?” he asked.

“Nah.” Pidge nudged his arm just a little, “You’re not pretty enough to get captured.”

“Are you kidding?! I’m gorgeous.” Lance smirked giving his date a little charm. On top of him holding the door open for her and the fact that Pidge did find him ‘gorgeous’, she leapt into the passenger seat as quickly as possible. 

“Come on you blueberry Goomba! I don’t wanna miss the previews!” 

Just like when he asked her out, Pidge didn’t want Lance to see her mushroom red cheeks.

Luckily, Matt didn’t see it either. 

!

The drive to the movies was more casual than either teen had expected. A question about the theater from Pidge. A joke about the overpriced sodas from Lance. The longest continuous conversation they had was about their impromptu plan on sneaking in the 16oz Pepsi bottles. The two weren’t approaching this like it was a romantic date despite both of them making sure that their skin was moisturized and their hair was in place. 

Pidge wasn’t going out with a random person. This was her friend and depending on who asked, partner in crime, Lance. She felt comfortable just sitting next to him in the theater with her illegal soda. There was no tension. Maybe that was why Pidge was riffing the movie right from the get go. 

“Wrong scientist dummy.” Pidge called out in annoyance. 

“Wha?” Lance asked. 

“You wouldn’t get a geologist to help rebuild a time machine. It’s a matter of-” Pidge stopped in realization of what was happening on screen. “Oh come on!” 

“What?” Lance looked back to the screen to see the young male scientist with the perfect teeth and slick hair moving closer to the only female character in the movie. “Oh, you’re not a fan of this?”

“Don’t do it.” Pidge groaned. It was like she was talking directly to the film. Not that it could hear her, but the two continued to move closer. “Don’t do this! They barley said a word to each other the entire movie! No! NO!”

‘I love you Derick.’ 

“NOOOOOOO! DAMN IT! BOOOO!” 

Lance couldn’t stop laughing at this sudden outburst. He agreed that it was a forced romance. But he didn’t stand up and rave at the screen like this little nerd was doing.  
Her short hair was swaying around as she went back and forth between addressing Lance and cursing the film. The last time she got this mad was when their friend Keith’s science fair project got disqualified. At this point, he was more entertained by Pidge’s ongoing rant than the actual entertainment he paid for. At least her anger was authentic. It also got them kicked out. 

!

“Sorry about that.” Pidge said as the door shut behind them.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lance plopped his arm around Pidge’s shoulders. “It was worth it. That movie was kinda boring me anyway.” The two started to walk toward the parking lot not realizing Lance still had an arm around her. Well, he didn’t realize it. Pidge on the other hand was aware, but didn’t mind it.

“Hey Lance.” 

“Hm?” he asked. Pidge’s eyes dragged away from Lance’s. Instead, she tended to focus on his jacket while talking. 

“Don’t try and kiss me or anything, but let’s go for a walk before heading back home.” Lance then felt her arm hook behind the small of his back. “To make up for the movie I mean.” 

“What about Matt?” Lance teased.

“Is Peach worried about Mario?” Pidge mocked. Lance leaned down to whisper something important to her.

“I’d rather have you.” 

This time when Pidge blushed, she didn’t hide it from Lance, “That sounds nice.” 

END


End file.
